Zones
* Seeds of Destruction * Underfoot * House of Thule * Veil of Alaris Current hot zones As of December 14, 2011: Keys, flags and zone level requirements Many keyed zones from the Ruins of Kunark, Scars of Velious, Shadows of Luclin, Planes of Power, Gates of Discord, Omens of War, Depths of Darkhollow, and Prophecy of Ro have had their key/flag requirements modified. All players that have obtained the key/flag will still be allowed entry into the zones, as will players that have met minimum level requirements for the zones. The zones and minimum level requirements are as follows: Required Level 46 *The Howling Stones *Old Sebilis *Skyshrine to Cobalt Scar Required Level 55 *Plane of Storms *Plane of Torment *Plane of Valor *Crypt of Decay *Sleeper's Tomb *Veeshan's Peak *Vex Thal *Locked areas of the Temple of Ssraeshza Required level 57 *Bastion of Thunder *Halls of Honor *The Temple of Marr *Tower of Solusek Ro *Drunder, The Fortress of Zek Required Level 60 *Plane of Water *Plane of Air *Plane of Fire *Plane of Earth *Ikkinz *Uqua *Yxtta *Kodtaz Required Level 62 *Plane of Time *Inktuta *Qvic Required Level 65 *Txevu *Tacvi Required Level 68 *Anquish *Theater of Blood Required Level 69 *Riftseekers' Sanctum Required Level 70 *Dreadspire *Demiplane of Blood Required Level 72 *Deathknell Howling Stones From the October 8, 2009 patch message: * Apparently while performing some end-of-the-summer cleaning, the doors within Howling Stones were left unlocked. It may be some time before a maintenance crew can be sent there again to lock the doors up tight. Use this knowledge as you will. * In addition, the spells protecting the entrance to Howling Stones have weakened, and adventurers of lesser skill and strength may find its halls now accessible. ''Planes of Power'' * The Plane of Innovation requires that you be level 46 or higher. * The Planes of Power flagging guide - Note: This is now mostly obsolete, as being level 62 or higher will get you into almost all of the Planes of Power zones. ''The Serpent's Spine'' Removed the flag requirements for The Serpent's Spine (TSS) expansion raids to enter the raid zones as long as you are level 74 or higher. The person requesting the raids will still be required to have the proper flags to request the raid. - Patch December 23, 2008. ''Secrets of Faydwer Seeds of Destruction'' Korafax, Lair of the Riders (Kuua) and Discord Tower are locked until you complete The Void "E". Sanctus Seru * AllaKhazam's Sanctus Seru page Access to Lord Seru When you port in with Arx key, turn left and go up first staircase. When you come to the first lobby at the top of the stairs, bear left (south) and head all the way down the corridor. You come to another lobby. There is a room directly ahead. Open the door and go in. On the left wall is a bookcase. Immediately after the bookcase the wall is fake. Pass through it to a similar room. Exit the room by its door and dead ahead is the clicky-portal to get to the start of the maze. Maze: Category:EverQuest Category:Zones